


Too Busy Thinking About My Baby

by The_Magic_Lava_Lamp



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:53:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25192699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Magic_Lava_Lamp/pseuds/The_Magic_Lava_Lamp
Summary: “If you've got a problem, I don't care what it isIf you need a hand, I can assure you thisI can help, I've got two strong arms, I can help...”Poured into the dusty summer air when Jane & Darcy’s car rose once more like Frankenstein's monster. Val’s devil may care eyes blinked a few times before she allowed herself to confirm that as fact and gave herself permission to step out. “So where are you two heading anyway?” Small talk wasn’t always something Val participated in, by choice, but she felt oddly interested.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor, Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Jane Foster
Kudos: 6





	Too Busy Thinking About My Baby

There was a rambunctious small girl pacing around the squared parking lines which housed a crowded compact car. 

Val noticed her the second she turned into the tiny rest-stop from the expressway. Maybe even just before that...the girl shaking her fists with boiled anger was hard to miss. 

The black coffee shoved into Val’s cup holder sloshed from the hard turn and spilled over the delicate lip of the weak cup. She was off her usual odd talent for avoiding road-trip spills. While she couldn’t grasp that knack, the famously named band was pouring from the radio; ‘Good Girls Don’t’. 

Val hopped out of her vehicle, hot drink spilling over her curled hand, feeling half-past dead. Her legs were vibrating & tingling a bit from the lack of stretching which made her do a funny little wobble. She enjoyed the life which flushed back into her when the sun hit her and hoped for a quick bathroom trip. But as she stepped closer to the near deserted rest-area, the pissed yet vivacious woman took her interest yet again.

“I couldn’t help but notice your yelling over there!” She decided to approach with her usual friendly teasing, cupping her palm over her mouth. 

The woman snapped her head over, looking well....still pissed but equally as friendly. “Oh yeah. Our car...we need someone to jump-start us!” She happily bounded over as her friend hopped out from the passenger’s side. “You wouldn’t happen to have jumper cables?” she came to a stop and shyly pushed her hair behind her ears. 

Val smiled and squinted from the sunlight. “You’re in luck. I do. I can see it’s been rough for you so far.” 

The friend bounced from heel-to-toes. “A bald man tricked us.” was all she felt the need to add with a tiny smirk. Val tilted her head and matched the smirk. 

“She means to say-” The other girl broke their little game. “We had some guy come over and say he was going to get his car & jumper cables. So he went around to the back where he parked-”

“But he never came back and then Jane spotted him pulling back out onto the expressway like twenty minutes later.” Her friend interrupted, looking much happier with that than she probably should. Val loved that. 

Jane pursed her lips and nodded a couple hundred times in a irritated yet adorable way. Moving eerily speedy, she anxiously scratched at her eyebrow and gestured to their vehicle. “But um...you’re here now and-” Jane flipped her glance back to Val with genuine conversational ease & charm though she was increasingly getting more stressed. 

“You’d really like for me to pull my car over here and blast yours to life, huh?” She smirked, sticking her thumb behind her towards the space where her own ride was parked. Jane nodded enthusiastically. 

“I’d owe you my life!” She clapped her hands together and held the grasp under her chin. Val had never seen anything to earnestly cute in her life. 

:  
:  
:  
:  
:  
:  
“If you've got a problem, I don't care what it is  
If you need a hand, I can assure you this  
I can help, I've got two strong arms, I can help...”

Poured into the dusty summer air when Jane & Darcy’s car rose once more like Frankenstein's monster. Val’s devil may care eyes blinked a few times before she allowed herself to confirm that as fact and gave herself permission to step out. “So where are you two heading anyway?” Small talk wasn’t always something Val participated in, by choice, but she felt oddly interested. 

Jane grinned at her car and glanced up. “There’s this conference in New Mexico, actually-” She looked happy to talk about the subject. “I’m on a panel discussing astronomical anomalies but there’s tons more in the whole science field. It’s a real open deal, lot’s of panels. I’m an astrophysicist. ” She shrugged off some of her joy, succumbing to some natural instinct. 

Val smirked. “Yeah, there’s a panel about Biomedical engineering.” 

Jane’s eyes widened with glee, a clear jovial response to the idea of discussing the fields. “You’re going-?” 

“My friend, Bruce, he’s speaking in that panel. He and his boyfriend went down about a week early to make it romantic.” She chuckled. “I’m heading there today so I can hear him speak because I’m supportive like that.” Val lightly poked Jane’s shoulder. 

“Bruce...” she mumbled, after charmingly following Val’s finger with her eyes and returning the gesture (Darcy looking on with amusement). “You don’t mean Bruce Banner? I’m a big fan of his work.” 

“That’s him. And you can call me Val.” She stuck out her hand which Jane eagerly took. 

“Well, I’m a big fan of your work too, Val.” Jane chuckled and stuck the thumb of her other hand out to her car. “Sorry that was a dumb joke.” Her hand swiped under her chin as she shook her head. 

“That’s why I loved it.” She chuckled and crossed her arms. 

Jane glanced at her feet for a few seconds. “Thank you really. I owe you.” She poked Val’s arm again with a thankful and soft grin. “Maybe I’ll catch you at the conference?” 

Val nodded. “Yeah. I could introduce Bruce to the great Jane...” 

“Foster.” She happily finished. They shared a few more words before it seemed to be time to get back on the road...only...

Darcy hopped out of her seat again and walked off towards the rest-area building once more. 

Jane turned. “Darcy where are you-?” 

“I have to pee again.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There was nothing more satisfying to Val than flying down the highway with the crisp taste of morning’s coffee still burning in her stomach. It reminded her of just how long she’d been on the road. The wheel burned slightly from the direct sunlight but she didn’t mind, it felt good as it simmered under her palms. The control of the trip was all hers and hers alone. 

The vehicle shook from the bumpy and beautiful road she was currently enjoying. It matched the brochure she’d taken at the last gas station, ‘Arizona & New Mexico: 25 scenic side trips’, perfectly as she came round the bend. 

Twenty-nine hours on the road was an absolute paradise. The funny little motel she’d slept at the previous night had been the perfect road-trip addition. 

“Oh, give me silver, blue and gold,  
The color of the sky I'm told,  
My ray-ay-ain-bow is overdue...”

Val sang along, windows down and a smile creeping onto her face. Her time was sadly coming to a close, the hotel where most of the conference people were staying was now in sight and provided some relief but also mourning for the trip now over. 

Pulling into the lot, Val pulled her phone out to text ahead before grabbing her suitcase and hopping out. 

“Hey big guy!” She jogged over to where Bruce was coming out of the sliding doors. He was looking a little lost but energized, nonetheless. 

“Angry girl!” He gave her one of those half-smirks and smacked his hand to hers for a satisfying high-five. “How was the drive? You really didn’t have to come all the way here just for this.” He gestured to the building behind him. 

She rolled her eyes with a firm grasp on the handle of her suitcase. “I love to drive, Bruce. The roads over here are amazing.” She looked behind her. “I had a fucking awesome time so...” she poked his shoulder and started walking. Knowing if they stayed put, they might start play-fighting. And their usual rounds of smacking each other might raise some eyebrows with the science crowd. 

Bruce smiled and shrugged, as if to say thanks for coming. 

The two friends talked each other up and got to checking Val into her room while hanging out in the lobby, crowded with other guests. 

Through this crowd, Val managed to lay her eyes over Jane Foster for a second time. Jane was discussing something with Darcy just before the other girl went over to check them in. 

Val smiled & turned to her friend. “I bumped into another conference person on the way over. At a rest stop.” She bumped their elbows and already began pulling him over to her. “Big fan of your work.” Val tilted her head and shared a funny look of pride with Bruce. 

He smiled bashfully. 

“Val!” Jane glanced up and caught the girl’s eyes. Her face lit up with recognition and she darted over. Pausing just in time to avoid crashing into them. It was adorably amusing. Bruce chuckled. 

“I think she’s more excited about seeing you again than me.” He teased, bumping his elbow into Val’s stomach. 

Jane chuckled. “I owe this girl, big-time.” Her chin pointed towards her. “I am a really big fan of your work, Dr. Banner. I hope to catch your panel. I’m Jane. Jane Foster.” She stuck out her hand but Bruce had some kind of odd reaction. 

He raised his brow and opened his mouth in a slight ‘o’ as he shook her hand. Jane didn’t pick up on the oddity but Val knew her friend well & he was acting off all of the sudden. Momentarily, she thought he too was just recognizing her as a well-respected name in the field. That was definitely part of it but...

“Valkyrie!” 

Thor’s puppy-like excitement was hard to ignore. That happy little shout came from over her shoulder so Val spun around to greet her friend. “Hey, loser.” She enjoyed being squeezed in a mighty hug even though they’d only seen each other a week ago. 

Bruce widened his eyes and seemed to try for Thor’s attention, which wasn’t ever going to be a hard task for him. Thor’s eyes were instantly taken with Bruce & that usual loving grin came upon his face. 

“Thor.” 

Jane. She spoke up, tilting her head and furrowing her brows together. It revealed little creases on her forehead that screamed confusion. Val snapped her head back to the girl with a bit of those creases herself. “You know each other?” 

Thor deflated a little, not out of disappointment it seemed, but rather out of shock. 

“Yes. Thor and I-” Jane paused, puckering her lips and trying to gesture between them. “We dated for a period.” A nervous tick was what Val guessed Jane’s shoving of her hair behind her ear was. 

Thor did an awkward little hand-wave to Jane who pulled her hand from her pocket to return the gesture. 

Val chuckled, nearly snorting as she cupped her hand over her mouth. “That’s great.” She couldn’t help but stick her tongue out slightly as she continued to openly laugh...hard. Jane must have thought it was amusing though. She tipped her chin down and tried to hide her small smirk. 

“What are you doing here?” Jane finally spoke, flashing a tiny wink Val’s way. “Maybe, finally exploring the astrophysics field like I suggested?” She faded back into a friendly tone, losing her shock. 

Thor smiled. “I was hoping to check those panels out and you’re speaking, yes?” 

Jane nodded and Thor grinned even wider. 

“Than I should make that a priority. Jane is very wise” He looked towards Val with an odd, knowing look? Val wanted to roll her eyes but she felt uncomfortable all of the sudden. 

“She is, isn’t she?” Jane scrunched her nose and playfully smirked. She directed that expression mostly towards Val, who she knew would appreciate it. 

“But I came to support Bruce.” Thor happily and oh so simply put his arm around the much smaller man. Jane seemed to click her information together at that point, remembering talk of ‘Bruce’s boyfriend’ at the rest area. Her mouth nearly fell open at that reveal. 

“Holy shit!” 

Jane jumped as Darcy shouted from directly behind her now. The girl approached with an amused pucker of the lips and bounced on her feet as she took in the situation she must have spied on. 

Jane rolled her eyes and tried to let go of her shock. “I didn’t know you knew Bruce. When did you two meet?” 

Bruce, though he looked painfully awkward, answered that one. “Thor and I have actually known each other since we were....” He glanced up at his boyfriend. 

“Sixteen.” 

“Yeah. sixteen. We kinda hung around the same group of people. But we never really developed a close friendship until some years after high-school.” He chuckled. “And then...”

Jane tried to nod along and pretend she wasn’t completely overwhelmed with information, Darcy smiling behind her. 

“You want to get a drink?” Val interrupted the conversation, eyes isolated on Jane. 

“God yes.” Jane chuckled. “It was great to meet you, Bruce.” She was no stranger to manners, taking the time to shake his hand once more. “Thor...this was weird but I’m glad to see you again.” 

Thor smiled down at the woman he’d genuinely loved for some time. “I’m just glad you didn’t slap me this time.”

The two shared a sentimental look at that statement. 

“You slapped him?” Val smiled as she grabbed Jane’s wrist and started off towards the hotel bar. She turned back to gesture for Darcy to follow. 

“See ya!” Darcy smiled and dashed over to catch up. “I tasered him once!!” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Val loosely cupped her hand around her glass which sat on the bar as Jane told of her many interesting Thor-related stories. Darcy pitched in every few sentences with a fun smile. 

“Thor was...flaky. When we were together.” She added, swallowing. “I could never really pin him down.” A shrug rolled off her shoulders but she smiled. “Not that I was easy to pin down either-” She waved her finger at Darcy, who’d opened her mouth to add just that. 

Val chuckled, raising her drink to her lips. Jane shook her head. 

“We were both flighty. And when we weren’t...it was at different times. I’d finally have a break from being work-focused but then he’d be off home for some family issues.” She pursed her lips in thought. “How is his family?”

Val decided she needed another drink to answer that. “Well, he and his brother are in the middle of...working out their relationship-”

“Oh, Loki! That guy was crazy.” Darcy laughed and smiled when Jane picked the cherry out of her drink and instinctively handed it to her. Both girls shared a look and nodded. 

Val smirked. “Yeah, he’s a character.” Over the course of the past few months though, she’d actually grown quite fond of the oddity which made up Loki. “After their dad died, they seemed to have gotten close again.”

“Odin died?” Jane sipped her drink. “I only met his parents once but Thor seemed close to him.” 

“Yeah. Another tough situation. Their family, Odin really, wasn’t as great as Thor thought.” She waved her hand. “Loki has expressed some things he’d struggled with growing up...” She paused, finding it odd to explain all of this. “Long story short, they’re working it out.” 

“Enough about them though-” Val held out her drink. “Let’s drink to-” 

“Girls!” Darcy interrupted, bubbly and with her own glass raised. Val really appreciated that perfect toast idea. 

“To girls!” Jane nodded, a strong look in her eyes. 

“To girls!” She repeated and enjoyed the way Jane giggled and tapped their glasses. 

:  
:  
:  
:  
:  
:  
:  
:  
Val scrunched up her nose. “R.E.M.” And tipped her chin over to some guy wearing a faded Applebee’s work t-shirt. His last shift must have been at least two years ago by the look of it. Jane stuck her tongue out playfully and made a little ‘yuck!’ sound. 

Since Darcy had been swept away by a friend of hers, Ian Boothby according to Jane, they’d been playing a fun guessing game. The basic idea was to pick a random person in the bar and guess their favorite band and completely makeup why it was correct. 

“He says that he relates to ‘Losing My Religion’. They’re his favorite-beyond favorite-band ever.” She smirked. 

“I think you’re right.” She giggled. They had both switched to sodas or waters at this point, neither drunk but maybe a little more relaxed. She turned on her heels to face Val again.

Val recognized what she was doing and smirked. 

“Ummmm-...Pat Benatar?” Jane snapped her finger and pointed, unsure of herself. 

Val puckered her lips and nodded. “A great guess-”

“But wrong?” Jane mocked a pout and crossed her arms. 

“Sorry, the answer’s, The Temptations.” She smirked and shrugged like Jane was just out of luck. It was quite charming. Jane frowned. “The Way You Do The Things You Do, baby.” Was the logical answer to that dramatic pout in Val’s book. She didn’t mind much that it sounded flirty. Cause hell, she’d been trying to flirt this whole time. “Can’t ignore great songs like that.” She winked. 

Jane smirked back. “Guess mine now.”

Val sat up straighter and looked her up and down. “Ummmm, Shania Twain?” She burst into a fit of giggles when Jane let her mouth hang open. “What?” She finally gathered herself and smiled. 

“Try James Taylor.” Jane reached over and pinched her hand which Val found to be the cutest reaction she could have hoped for. 

Val hummed and gave another charming smirk. “Ooooh you’re not an ordinary girl, are you Jane Foster?” 

Jane pinched her again. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bruce Banner was currently sitting between Thor’s legs and leaning against the man’s chest as he read his index cards aloud. The hotel bed was warm & soft but almost nothing compared to the feeling of cuddling up next to Thor, who seemed to generate warm electricity. 

Bruce paused in his reading and removed his glasses, shoving the index cards off to the other side of the bed. “I’m enraged.”

Thor rested his chin atop Bruce’s head. “You sure sound it.” He teased and squeezed him a little tighter. But his boyfriend wiggled out of his grip and turned to face him on the bed, sadly taking away his warmth. 

“Well, I am.” He let out a frustrated sigh. “These things always stress me out.” 

Thor nodded and casually slipped his hands into the cases of the tiniest pillows, holding them up after smacking them together. Bruce automatically began punching his hands into them like a boxer, a common way he relieved stress. “It’s not working this time.” He frowned and gently pulled them off Thor’s huge hands. 

“I love you.” Thor added sweetly as his hands were freed. It was that earnest & soft voice reserved for only Bruce. And it really did work wonders on Bruce’s mood. 

Bruce admired his boyfriend, stripes of light covering his face from the sunset just outside the blinds. For no reason really, Bruce reached out and pinched Thor’s nose for a half-second. “I love you too.” 

“I hope seeing Jane wasn’t too awkward today, weirdo.” Thor smirked and pinched Bruce’s nose back. 

Bruce shook his head. “Not at all. I’m actually a fan of her work too so I enjoyed meeting her.” He looked off towards the index cards. “Plus, she also seems to think you have a knack for astrophysics...” He brushed some hairs off Thor’s smooth shoulder. 

Thor hummed. “I’m happy where I am.” 

Bruce smiled and turned back to lean against his chest. “Your students do love you.” He cuddled closer. 

For a moment, things were delightfully quiet. Thor ran his fingers through Bruce’s curls and his gentle breathing nearly put his boyfriend to sleep. “Valkyrie definitely has a crush on Jane.” Thor added, almost as an afterthought to something he hadn’t said aloud. 

Bruce tried to look up at him & obviously couldn’t really. “You think?” 

Thor continued to thread his hands through Bruce’s hair and nodded, head against the back wall. “Have you ever seen her so eager to hang-out & chat with someone?” 

Bruce gave him that. It was obvious to him that Val had been taken with the girl. But he still decided to tease. “She was eager to talk to me.” 

Thor chuckled. “That’s true. You two do seem to have a special friendship.” Bruce felt oddly touched with that sentiment. 

“Do you think Jane would return the feelings?”

Thor smiled. “How could she not? Valkyrie is the greatest person, besides you.” He spoke with genuine heart. Bruce felt his chest burn with love and he couldn’t help but believe Thor. Val was the greatest. 

“Go through your cards once more.” Thor gently bent over slightly to gather them and placed them in Bruce’s hands. “I want to fall asleep to the sound of your voice.” 

Bruce rolled his eyes but smiled as he continued to read. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Val and Jane walked to their nearby rooms without Darcy, who had decided to go to the hotel pool with Ian. 

“Sure you don’t want to go down to the pool?” Val smiled, shaking her shoulders playfully. 

Jane softly slapped her hands together whenever they’d swing to the front of her, allowing her arms to loosely move with her body. “After my panel is over-” She swallowed and imagined the joy she would feel after talking to those lovely people “I will be in the hot-tub with champagne.” Her smirk was beautiful just then. 

Val chuckled. “Maybe I can join you?” 

Jane looked off to hide a blush. “I would love that-Oh my God.” 

Val snapped her head over to look and was pulled back around the corner they’d just turned. Jane held onto her arm and peeked around the wall with an interested shocked expression. “That is the guy who left us at the rest-stop...you know, the one who went back for his cables?” 

The amusement came to Val so naturally. Jane was glancing up at her as they peeked over the wall, so reminiscent of some Scooby-Doo bit. She glanced and spotted a bumbling bald man cleaning off the display at the end of the hall, mirrors and frames. “Should I go beat him up?” Val moved to start strutting over. 

Jane immediately grabbed her & pulled back a smirking Val who was trying to hold back a cackle. They stood their for a moment, just laughing softly. “Ok, ok. I want to confront him.” 

Val held out her arm, which Jane instantly took. They walked up to him with neutral expressions. “Excuse me?” 

The man turned and smiled out of instinct but as he took in Jane’s now heated look...his grin faded to nervousness. “I-...I’m just a janitor.” was all he mumbled. Val tried not to laugh. 

“You got those cables now?” Jane quirked her brow and crossed her arms. “I didn’t realize you left them here.” Her shoulders shrugged with passive-aggressive motion. 

The man frowned and started trying to paint them the picture. “Look, see-...” He gestured wildly with his hands. “What happened was that I thought I had some cables but when I went back to the car...they weren’t there.” He explained with anxiety clear in his tone. 

Jane nodded, unimpressed. 

“And I started to panic that you might be pissed.” He bit his lip. “So I stood there for a while, trying to figure out what to do. I decided the best option was to...” He looked as if he might slap himself. “Run off? It was stupid but I was overwhelmed.” He laughed, hating himself all the way. “Was on my way to this job interview.” 

For a moment, the hallway was completely silent. Then...

Val & Jane began to chuckle, shaking their heads in disbelief. “Thank you...” 

“Skurge.” He smiled tentatively. 

“Thanks for that laugh...Skurge.” Jane shook her head a final time. “Maybe just be honest next time?” She offered, already starting to walk off down the next hallway. 

Val flashed Skurge an amused shrug and raise of her eyebrows before going after Jane. “That guy was telling the truth. A hundred percent.” She mumbled to Jane, still giggling. They shuffled atop the carpet and stopped just outside Jane’s door. 

“You know I lived around here for a while, couple years ago.” Jane rolled her lips together. “So, maybe I can show you around the town at some-point during this week?” 

Valkyrie tried not to let her joy get the best of her but she couldn’t help but grin. “I would love that. I’ll be waitin’ on you.” She threw the girl one more wink and twirled around. Turning back a second later to offer a cute little wave.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Darcy came bursting into the room just an hour or so later, a towel around her waist and a happy expression as her hair dripped onto the carpet. Jane looked up from her laptop and smiled. 

“Had fun?” She sucked ever so lightly on her sleeve. 

“Tons!” She then shook out her hair like a wet dog and shot a few sprinkles Jane’s way. “How was your afternoon?” She asked, sitting on the edge of her bed and grabbing the folded towel on the nightstand. 

“Fun too.” She nodded & wiped some of the water droplets off her face. “By the way, remind me to tell you this funny story after I finish with my notes?” She clicked her tongue and shuffled the laptop closer on her lap. Darcy nodded. 

“Perfect day for you. Some light flirting & coming back to a comfortable room to continue your notes and research.” Darcy added, almost more to the air than to Jane. 

Sounds of typing halted for a second when her friend glanced up again. Her face softly confused. Darcy lowered the smaller towel from the mess of her hair and sighed into a smirk. “Tell me, you knew you were flirting with Val, right?” 

Jane opened and closed her mouth. 

Darcy flew to her bed and shoved Jane’s legs over to fit into a comfy seat. “She was flirting too. So don’t feel embarrassed.” She gently smacked a leg as if it were a comforting action. 

“Oh.” Jane set her laptop down next to her and curled up slightly to actually engage with Darcy. “Do you think she knew that I was flirting?”

Her friend paused in thought. “Maybe.” She shrugged. 

Jane took her turn to pause. “Well, maybe next time I’ll just have to make it more obvious.” She turned away like it was no big deal but could barely make it without turning back with a sly smile. 

Darcy happily gasped. “Oh my God! You’re going to go for it. I love it.” She clapped her hands a few times. “Jane! Jane! Jane! Oh, I’m screaming.” Darcy slapped her hand over her mouth and laughed into it. 

She expected Jane to try to quiet her down but instead....

Jane grabbed her arm and pulled it down. “I’m going for it!” She laughed, so genuinely bursting with surprised joy. The girls bounced on the bed a little before Darcy flew up. 

“We need to celebrate!” She demanded. 

Jane flopped back into a lying position and clasped her hands over her stomach. “I was celebrating by a comfy close to the day. Just me & my research.” She smiled at the ceiling and laughed when Darcy shook her shoulders. 

“And me!” She teased, letting go and darting over to her suitcase to get her change of clothes. “Put something on TV while I shower, Foster.” She smiled once more before closing the bathroom door. 

:  
:  
:  
:  
:  
:  
:

Darcy flew out of the bathroom with her toothbrush still hanging from her mouth. Leaning in the doorway to check-out what was on the TV. “What on earth are we watching?” She shook her head and went over to the sink to spit. 

“Remember that old movie, Gidget?” Jane looked up, remote hanging loosely from her hand. 

“We’re watching Gidget?” 

Jane shrugged. “Actually they’re playing the TV show based on the movie. Y’know with Sally Field?” She nodded her head as she spoke and turned back to watch. Darcy crossed the floor, shuffling her bare-feet against the carpet and launched herself onto Jane’s bed. 

Things were quiet as the two lounged in front of the television before Darcy softly bumped their arms together. “If I had known you were into women too, I totally would have set you up with a bunch of hot girls.” She grinned and placed her head on Jane’s shoulder. She was genuinely grateful she took that internship way back because it gave her a best friend. 

Jane nodded. “If I'd known, I probably would have gone out with those hot girls.” She giggled. 

Darcy reached over and grabbed the beg of mixed nuts on Jane’s nightstand and hummed, feet wiggling. “Think of all the girls you missed out on. I have hot friends, Jane.” She threw a handful into her mouth & handed it over to her friend. 

She crunched on a pistachio and rolled her eyes. “I wasn’t aware you had more friends.” She teased. 

Darcy playfully pushed her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

{The Next Morning}

Bruce Banner spent most of the early morning reviewing his notes, a sleepy smile on his face as he drowned in Thor’s sweat-shirt. He’d found it crumpled in the corner of his boyfriend’s suitcase & he was notorious for stealing his comfy clothes. 

The thin blue long-sleeve sweatshirt was old & read ‘Las Vegas...The Place to Be’ in rainbow letters under a doodle of the sun. Bruce wasn’t even sure where it came from but it was not Vegas. It was 100% some thrift place.

He was hoping to finish the last of his work early enough to catch the 'young voices in science’ panel. It was lead by Shuri, a young girl with the smartest mind Bruce had ever encountered. 

Thor shuffled from his position on the bed behind Bruce and threw his legs over the side. He turned to face him with his pencil tapping the edge of his lip. 

His boyfriend effortlessly sipped free from the sheets and strolled over to press a lazy kiss atop Bruce’s head as he went for the bathroom. 

“My panel isn’t till the afternoon but I’m gonna get to the space early to catch one for myself.” Bruce called out to him as Thor brushed his teeth. “You can come with me or-?”

Bruce paused when a knock came at the door. Thor leaned out of the doorway and turned the knob, letting in an exhausted looking Val. Her pajama pants pooled at her feet & she rubbed her hands hard into her eyes to adjust to the light in their room. “Sorry, I just realized that I don’t know what our plan is.” She smiled and threw herself at the end of the bed. 

Bruce leaned back in his swirly chair, planting his feet atop the desk. “Didn’t see much of you yesterday.” He shrugged playfully as Val ran her hands through her hair. 

She paused, hands falling with a smirk. “Hey, no one told me that Thor’s ex was that hot.” She snorted, in a dazzlingly cute way. 

Thor chuckled, coming out of the bathroom and plopping down right next to her. Which Val took as an invite to lean against him and drift a bit into what she called ‘half-sleep’. 

“My panel is starting at around...” Bruce double checked his sheets. “Twelve. And Jane’s will be at two.” He added. 

Val smiled softly and stood. Playfully, she pulled Bruce’s legs off the desk and leaned against the wall. Ready to talk as much as she could before Bruce had to leave. 

:  
:  
:  
:  
:  
:  
: 

Jane was pressed up against the wall, eyes glued to the stage with excited interest. Her notes were being hugged to her chest and got pulled tighter whenever an observation put her in a trance. Bruce knew the feeling well. 

He grinned and slowly planted himself in the spot next to her. “She’s a wonder.” 

Jane turned to him, squeezing her books again, which subtly reminded Bruce of his high-school days. Her smile was delicate and brilliant. “Shuri is beyond her years. She’s the best of them. These kids...” Her head shook as she continued to glow towards the stage. 

Bruce remained peacefully silent until her head tilted his way again. “I see Thor has a type.” She giggled. 

Bruce turned to her and observed the fact that they were both relatively small brunettes in the science field. At the eye contact, Jane waggled her brow and chuckled again, this time in harmony with Bruce.

An absent-minded & pure smile took over Jane’s face. “Could you tell Val that I’d like to meet her after my panel?” 

Bruce nodded & enjoyed the happiness which rolled over him. “No problem.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Val & Thor sat front-row at Bruce’s panel and were there to greet him at the end. Both were brimming with pride and Val even came with a tiny pot she’d bought at a nearby garden shop. 

However, it wasn’t flowers but a thick and short cactus. 

It had been a joke-y gift at first but the way she’d been extremely careful & sensitive with it since she bought it, showed her that maybe it was more than that. Bruce’s happy face was enough to confirm that thought. After all, he thoroughly enjoyed taking care of plants (which always seemed to love him back). “Reminds me of you.” He said. 

Bruce then explained to them in depth how the same two lines of that song ‘Werewolves of London’ were stuck in his head the entire time. He had to fight the urge to sing it under his breath every ten minutes. It’d been spiraling through his mind whenever he wasn’t speaking. 

“I love you.” Thor shook his head and tucked Bruce under his arm. 

Bruce tilted his chin up and smirked to hide his blush. 

:  
:  
:  
:  
:  
:  
:   
:  
:  
:  
:  
:  
:

“Whenever I see your smiling face, I have to smile myself. Because I love you, yes, I do.” 

Jane, fresh from an excellent panel, was singing softly to herself and scooping up her notes from the table on stage. People were slowly escaping the room towards the other activities planned for the day but Val hopped from her seat and leaned on the railing by the stairs. 

“The lesser known, Jane Taylor.” She almost slapped herself for the dumb joke but Jane looked up and giggled as if it were amusing. She smirked and gestured for Val to come up and clean some of the papers up with her. 

“So, what did you think?” Her lips pursed, a bit nervous as she picked up a sheet with a bunch of little doodles bordering the words. Val tried to take a peek before it was swiped away. 

“You’re so fucking smart.” Val chuckled and Jane rolled her eyes. 

For a minute, she just shifted paper around before sighing and turning to Val with full-force. One hand on her hip and the other tracing the bottom of her lip. “What do you say we do that tour now?” 

Val popped her leg out and smirked. “Can we make that a date?” She asked with just about the smoothest smile Jane had ever laid eyes on. 

“Let’s say, the late-lunch I’m buying us is the start of the date.” Jane threw a wink which was definitely something she usually did so she slyly slid past Val to avoid eye contact. But Val only found this enticing. 

She spun around to follow her with confidence. “Aren’t you little miss sweetness today?” 

Jane snickered and strutted away, Val smirking behind her making a vague Rock ‘n’ Roll symbol with her hand out of joy. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jane pushed some of the hair that wasn’t slicked down to her moist skin with sweat behind her ear and sighed out with domestic pleasure. 

Late-lunch consisted of a paper tray of warm french fries that Jane & Val consistently passed between them as they walked down the sidewalk. The salt coated their lips and made it increasingly hard not to crave soothing water but they had opted to wait it out to get lemonade at a later stand. 

Val swallowed the hot and salty snack and glanced over the scenery of the town.

It was hot but a nice shade of sunny orange too. It was buzzing with rushed company and she could hear the sudden harsh sounds of the mechanic’s building just in her view.

The town was a lot to drink in at once and the flavor was for sure that of a fresh Whiskey Sour. She puckered her lips and allowed for Jane to take a semi-lead. She strolled down the sidewalk and took long glances as if she were truly admiring a pleasant nostalgia. 

Both girls seemed to flourish despite the humidity, like two companion suns thriving in sweltering heat. Making their skin delightfully warm while a song called ‘Tupelo Honey’ poured onto the street from one of the open & welcoming storefronts. 

“I lived here in Puente Antiguo for a while.” Jane turned, hair flying over her lips. “I was studying some unusual atmospheric phenomena which turned out to be interesting.” She shrugged. “It was a fun time.” 

The sun, as it seemed, had nothing better to do then to glaze it's vivid gold beams onto the glittering orange paint job of a nearby van. Val paused just before it & Jane committed the sight to memory. 

The bright glare dulled once they turned by a small parking lot which consisted of a tiny gas station and an old motel adjacent to it. The building was white with a dusty mint green color weaved around it in stripes. 

‘Pleasant Valley’ had cable & color TV. Only the best for less. 

“I live in the city so this is...” Val gestured with a sharp smile “a nice change.” She chuckled, dragging her hand down the slope under her chin to her chest. 

Jane turned to speak but had to stop for a breath while she took in Val. Her curls were outlined by the stunning sunshine and a bead of sweat rested on her temple. She was soft in expression, lips slightly parted as she observed the town. 

Jane had never seen anything so purely gorgeous in her life. Honestly, she thought she might’ve never been more stunned. Even when she was taking in the mysterious night sky she loved so much; a great beyond she would never stop reaching for.

But Val....

Well, she was all that and more. She seemed to enrich Jane with all that delicate want & curiosity by just being herself. “You’re beautiful.” 

Val’s lips pulled together and she was clearly embarrassed. She only shook her head and turned away for a moment or two. “What goes on in your head?” 

“I can show you.” Jane stuck her tongue out. 

:  
:  
:  
:  
:  
:  
:   
:  
:  
:  
Valkyrie bought Jane an orange Popsicle on the way back to the hotel. 

The poor girl was dripping it down the front of her shirt and trying to capture the drops with her tongue. It was a lovely sight, however it was also quite messy. 

So upon entering her room, Jane slurped the rest down and came out of her bathroom wearing an old & slightly large T-shirt that Val guessed lived long in her family. 

Or else Jane was just still a big Rainbow-Brite fan...which would honestly make sense. And would be totally cute. 

The girl plopped down on her bed and gestured for Val to take the spot next to her as she threw open one of her little journals. Valkyrie put her head gently onto Jane’s shoulder and admired her planet & stars doodles which bordered her observations. 

Jane playfully reached back to cover Val’s eyes whenever she passed her worst doodles. She laughed softly into Jane’s hair, blowing on her neck a little. 

“You can kiss me there, if you want.” 

Val froze and sat up to make eye contact. “You sure?”

Jane nodded with a soft smile and turned back to flipping through her notes as if just waiting for Val to make the move which was probably the hottest thing Val had ever witnessed. So, as delicate as Val could possibly be, she leaned in and kissed at Jane’s neck. 

And when Jane finally pushed their lips together...

Val pulled away and whistled. “Do your thing.” She winked and Jane went in for more. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

{Two days later}

Bruce, in another one of Thor’s famous sweat-shirts, padded around the hotel room. The hotel carpet beneath him cradled his aching feet and he had to admit, it was the most physical pleasure he’d had in a few days. 

It had been non-stop walking and running to to panels and booths. It wasn’t much but he was dead tired either way. 

Cracking his neck gently, in a way Thor had advised him against many times, he sat down on her bed. Carrying through the room was the clean smell from the bathroom that Thor had called dibs on upon entry. It brought a fresh spring meadow to his senses that made Bruce instantly envious. He thought of the many times Thor had hogged that bathroom in their time together & chuckled.  
Just as he was about to let himself rest, a knock came at the door. 

He hopped up and made way for Val to speed inside. She was very clearly happy and beaming with joy. “Jane and I are a thing.” 

Bruce shut the door behind her and joined in her excitement and from the way he heard the hand-soap drop in the bathroom, Thor did too. 

The blonde nearly fell out of the bathroom and stood behind Bruce, hands planted gently on his shoulders. “Did you have the talk?” 

Val paused and raised a brow. 

“Y’know, where you stay up late talking about life.” Bruce grinned at the memory of theirs. “And you just get to know each other better.” 

“Oh, yeah!” She bounced slightly. “We talked about our childhoods and she told me how she got into the field and about her mentor, Dr. Erik Selvig!” 

Thor radiated pride and excitement. 

“She’s really passionate and determined.” Val found she wanted to go on & on. “But science brings out this adorable...wonder in her. And she doodles planets with little faces on them!” She chuckled, realizing she had never felt so strongly about anyone in her life. 

It made her pause. 

Bruce recognized the feeling instantly. “Your feeling like you should abandon ship, huh?” He crossed his arms and sat next to her. “Too much, too fast?” 

“I don’t know.” She shrugged. “I’ve just...never been so domestic with anyone before. And we only just met.” She looked out the window. 

Thor softly grinned. “You? Being domestic?” He gently shook her shoulder. “Sounds like you’re just happy, Valkyrie. Think about it. Jane’s easy-going, she’ll be comfortable to go at any speed. Plus, you both live in New York. It’s a sign.” 

She bit into her cheek and nodded. 

:  
:  
:  
:  
:  
:  
:   
:  
:  
:   
:

“C’mere, sprite.” Val pulled Jane’s wrist towards the trunk of her car. It was going to be a very lonely trip back home now that she’d taken to Jane. All she wanted to do was to spend as much time as possible with her. She finally understood what Bruce & Thor were experiencing. 

“Sprite?” Thor teased and Val threw up the finger.

“It’s a nickname.” Jane smiled. 

“She used to watch some Rainbow-Brite show when she was little. She made me watch an episode a few days ago & there were little fuzzy things called ‘Sprites’ or something.” Val stuck her tongue out when Thor smacked his hand to his chest. 

The two girls moved away from the boys & Darcy, who was filling up their car with bags. 

“-Hey are you listening?” Jane swatted at her but Val only smirked. 

“Sorry guess I was too busy thinking about my baby.” She winked. 

Jane opened her mouth and then scrunched up her nose. “Are you flirting with me through Temptations song titles?” 

Val chuckled. “Have been since the hotel bar that first day. Thanks for noticing.” 

Jane blushed. “Just meet me at the rest stop, ok? Same one.” She pointed her finger in Val’s face. 

“You can count on it, sprite.” Val smirked and planted a gentle kiss on her girl’s cheek.


End file.
